Toukiden Kiwami
Toukiden Kiwami (討鬼伝 極, Tōkiden Kiwami; roughly translated as "Legend of the Demon Slayers Extreme") is the sequel to Toukiden: The Age of Demons. Its development has been implied since the first game has been sold to the Japanese public. Kenichi Ogasawara is the general producer and Takashi Morinaka is the producer. Kazutoshi Sekiguchi is the director. They have both implied that this title has been tweaked with fan feedback and will add more content for hunting game fans to enjoy. Preordering the first print rewards Souma and Reki parts. The Treasure Box edition includes a Tenko doll, an illustration book, an original soundtrack CD, and downloadable parts of the first cast of Slayers. Various Japanese outlets are offering specific reservation bonuses. Consumers who purchase from Gamecity Shopping receive a Tenko pin badge. The Gamecity Set adds a comprehensive illustration book for the characters and demons and a Imihayahi washcloth. Overseas localization is underway. Plot The protagonist's home and its habitants have been protected and remains peaceful from the last conflict. Three months pass, and a new threat emerges in Nakatsu Kuni. Forces from the north have fallen against the demons and now seek refuge at Utakata Village. The protagonist must work together with these different factions to fight against the giant demon swarm. Gameplay Players who haven't played the first game can still experience the story scenarios in this entry. The general gameplay returns with the following known changes. Slayers can use a team attack called "Onichigiri Kiwami" (鬼千切・極) to destroy multiple demon parts in one hit. It can be used once the new group "Unity Gauge" (共闘ゲージ) has been filled by either: # healing comrades or removing status ailments. # attacking the same target/body part with multiple party members. # reviving fallen allies. At least two Slayers must be adjacent to one another for the combination attack ( + when conditions are met). The Unity Gauge is designed to build at a slower rate than individual Weapon Gauges to avoid overlapping the techniques. Players in single player mode can order their NPC allies. *'Attack' (攻): orders ally to use everything they have to be offensive. Will not heal themselves. *'Charge' (任): default AI. Character has balanced attack and defensive movements. *'Assist' (援): uses individual's skill set to focus on healing and support abilities. *'Gather' (集): selected comrade rushes towards the protagonist's side, making it easier to launch Onichigiri Kiwami. New weapons so far include the spiked club, naginata, and rifle. Over 1,000 weapon models have been added. Over 100 new armor sets have been added. Over 100 new Mitama (souls) are available. NPC AI has been polished for both Mononofu (slayers) and Oni (demons). The number of Oni have doubled. Returning areas have an additional distinct area. Each new giant demon has a unique battle theme. Tenko can equip a Mitama before leaving base and may randomly use its abilities to assist the player's team if they are in the same area. If it is knocked out, it will return to base. The color changing Tenko determines a new mood parameter and its likelihood of retrieving rare goods. Players may choose to equip it with accessories to increase its findings or reward their pet with a treat. Feeding them dumplings will alter their fur color while candies will change their voices. Utakata Village has aesthetically changed to reflect the autumn season. NPC Side events within the village and outside of the bathing area can be seen based on their affinity levels with the protagonist. Slight adjustments have been made to its facilities: *Yuu may randomly offer one-time emergency missions. Mission details will be unknown until the hunt begins, but the loot is often better than normal missions. *Visit Shuusui to fight in randomly generated infinite Oni missions. These missions greatly boosts a demon's strength but dramatically increases the drop rate of Mitama and rare materials. He can also chronicle a demon's weak points within his encyclopedia. *Reserve Slayers can be sent away on separate material gathering missions. Each character has their item rarity preferences for each mission and area. *Mitama can be equipped before entering the cleansing area. Players can select who they wish to see bathing in advance. This becomes available once the protagonist has reached a high friendship rating with a character. Both characters reward the player with one-mission-skills after the bathing. *Blacksmith can use Soul Steel to upgrade weapons and armor. These metals can instantly upgrade any phase of a weapon's development without interfering with branching divisions. *The Sacred Tree has additional development phases. *Bulletin board now keeps a history log of Tenko and mission data. *Multiplayer skills have been added to the prayer box near the standard village exit for missions. *The outskirts of Utakata Village is a new hunting ground. Save data from the first game can be transferred to Kiwami. Players can additionally obtain various items and armor sets depending on the degree of their completion. PSP save data can be converted for a PS Vita through a computer or the PS3 network. Downloadable content is so far armor. Characters The entire cast from the previous game returns. Returning slayers have slightly different outfits. This page will only list new additions. Slayers *Reki *Souma *Horou *Yamato Non-combat NPCs *Rinne *Kuyou *Kyokai *Mio and Miyu - Famitsu collaboration Giant Demons *Imihayahi *Orabi *Kazenui *Onjubou *Urokabane *Itenami Related Media Interested players could sign up for the first public trial and earn T-shirts and other merchandise for their time. Interested Niconico users can view the live broadcast of the sneak peek presentation on March 31, 14:00~16:00 (JST). An open action trial including the new weapons and Mitama has been announced. Players who voiced their impressions and concerns on PlayCommu receive an original avatar present. Morinaka later personally thanked PlayCommu users for their input and reported the staff's impressions in a recorded Youtube message. Another free trial focusing on the game's experience (experience trial) is scheduled to be available sometime before the game's retail date. Finishing this trial unlocks several bonuses for players in the retail version. Kiwami remains a part of the PlayStation Kyoutou (Multiplayer) publicity project like its predecessor so it is advertised with other PS Vita titles. It was one of the titles featured in the PlayStation Natsu Oohanabi Taikai promotional program. The director and producer appeared as special guests on the July 17 episode of Denjin☆Gacha! during the latter half. Another guest appearance took place July 24 episode. Katsura returned on the August 6 episode to showcase the new village features and another live hunt. Niconico users could watch the live broadcasts starting 21:00 (JST). Denjin☆Gacha! will also host a Kiwami countdown starting August 27. A completion press conference was broadcast August 19, 13:30 (JST). Ayana Tsubaki cosplayed as Horou during the conference. Another illustration contest for possible Mitama was initiated. The winning piece is voiced and used within the game. Studio 4°C has created another animated short for this title. Voice actors used in the game reprise their roles for the animation. Toukiden merchandise will be available at Marui One's August "Sengoku Marui" Kitasenju no Jin store campaign. The music for this game and its predecessor are scheduled to be played live by an orchestra in Famitsu's PRESS START Symphony of Games (September 13, 2014). Toukiden Kiwamiwaza Ryouran Unlimited VS is the next trading card battle game adaptation slated within the [http://skjapancard.com/uvs/ Unlimited VS series] lineup. Gallery Toukidenkiwami-playcommuavatar.png|PlayCommu original avatar Toukidenkiwami-playcommuavatar2.jpg|PlayCommu original avatar TKDK Message.jpg|Urasuke message for Action Trial release Mizuchime-toukidenbday.jpg|First birthday Mizuchime "bromide" Toukiden-bdaycake-producers.jpg|Kenichi Ogasawara (left) and Takashi Morinaka (right) celebrating Toukiden's first birthday Toukiden-bday-urasuke.png|Urasuke message for Toukiden's first birthday Kazenui-toukiden10000.jpg|10,000 Twitter followers Kazenui "bromide" External Links *Official Japanese site, Official Twitter, Official Youtube channel *PS Vita Summer campaign commercial "A Grownup!?", "All Summer Experience", "All Summer Experience" Web CM version __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games